


Ради научного эксперимента

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1 seasone, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что пойдет Ганнибал ради науки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради научного эксперимента

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на сикрет-санту для Oriental_Lady  
> благодарю за вычитку eto-da, grimspeck

— Я иногда мечтаю, что я друг Майкла Джексона.

Неделя начиналась тоскливо, и Франклин ныл особенно невыносимо. Ганнибал едва заметно морщился, продолжая вежливо кивать в ответ.

— …И думаю, я бы спас его. Майкл Джексон не умер бы, если бы мы подружились.

Франклину казалось, что стоит ему подружиться с кем-то значимым, как он и сам начнет что-то из себя представлять. Дружбу он рассматривал с точки зрения потребителя, как бесплатный сервис. А не готовность стоять в пробке на кольцевой у Вашингтона два часа, чтобы попасть в Вулф Трап. Не готовность отдать деликатес — собственноручно приготовленные сосиски — семи разбойникам. Не готовность жертвовать своим костюмом, позволяя линяющим псам оставлять волосы на тонкой шерсти дорогих брюк. 

Уилл Грэм с командой Джека Кроуфорда отправился в Бангор, штат Мэн, расследовать гибель семьи Тёрнеров, и Ганнибал согласился присмотреть за его стаей. 

Точнее, провести разведку, пока хозяина нет дома. Театр начинается с вешалки, характер проявляется в интерьере. По личным вещам — выставленным на обозрение и сокрытым — можно многое сказать и о социальной маске, и об истинной сущности. Джек считал, что Уилл невольно отражает собеседников, подстраиваясь под речь, жесты, дыхание. Ганнибал думал, что не всегда и не под всех. То, что Уилл показывал, и то, что считал о себе, — могло не соответствовать реальному положению дел.

Первый этаж дома занимали гостиная и кухня. Второй этаж-мансарда пустовал. Уилл работал и спал в просторной гостиной. Здесь умещались камин и два книжных стеллажа, заставленных справочниками и академической литературой; кровать и два кресла; рабочий стол. У дверного проема, ведущего на кухню, стояло старенькое пианино. Поднятая крышка и раскрытые ноты на пюпитре — все указывало на то, что Уилл не так давно музицировал. А ведь ничто в его социальной маске не выдавало любителя музыки. 

Ганнибал позволил себе проверить, как звучит инструмент, прежде чем продолжить осмотр. Он взял ноту ля первой октавы и два полутона вверх и вниз: неплохо, по внешнему виду и не скажешь, что оно настроено. 

Оставленный у окна лодочный мотор, батарея бутылок на тумбочке говорили о неряшливости Уилла, безукоризненные стопки белья в комоде — об аккуратности. Противоречие? Или отступление от привычного и общественно одобряемого порядка? 

Полка в ванной комнате подтверждала, что аскетизм не был показным. Быт наложил свой отпечаток: Уилл вырос в бедной семье, привык к нужде, привык довольствоваться малым. Лосьоном после бритья «Олд Спайс». Дешевой одеждой, приобретенной в дешевом ритейле. 

С другой стороны, на хобби — рыбалку и яхту, зимовавшую в ангаре на заднем дворе, — он тратил приличную часть своей зарплаты, а значит, дело было не в скупости. Лишь в неумении выбирать для себя лучшее.

Можно ли обратить время вспять и вновь попытаться через быт повлиять на личность? Что в этом случае отпало бы, как шелуха, а что осталось?

Что изменилось бы в самом Уилле, если бы поменялось место, где он живет? Сколько бы ему потребовалось реквизита, чтобы перестать быть одним и превратиться в другого?

Что в первую очередь стоило убрать?

Ответ был очевиден.

Лосьон для бритья.

Уиллу бы подошел Клайв Кристиан. Но вот так сразу выбросить бутылку с корабликом и на ее место поставить золотой флакон означало подвести эксперимент под угрозу срыва. Уилл обладал эйдетической памятью. Даже если утром он и не обратил бы внимания на полку в ванной, то в течение дня все равно бы мысленно вернулся к выбивающейся из привычных предметов улике. И пришел бы к неправильным выводам. Решил, что его кто-то преследует. Вряд ли бы он, несмотря на все свое невероятное эмпатическое расстройство, оценил научный интерес Ганнибала. Пока не оценил бы. Но однажды…

Следовательно, требовалось поменять содержимое бутылки. Но не вылить, а найти похожую, в которую еще ничего не наливали. Это было хлопотно и затратно, зато увлекательно.

Магазины в окрестностях Балтимора предложили самые первые антикварные флаконы: если бы ваш дедушка не пользовался этим ароматом, вы бы не родились.

Какое забавное манипулирование.

Ганнибал добрался до Вулф Трапа меньше, чем за час, чтобы осмотреть злосчастный лосьон, выдав в качестве взятки довольным псам припущенный в собственном соку ливер. И убедиться, что флакон был даже не стеклянный. Пластиковый.

Тем было проще.

Но Клайв Кристиан в пластике? Звучало диссонансом, как новый тромбонист в Балтиморском оркестре. А выглядело пощечиной хорошему вкусу. 

Ганнибал даже зажмурился: невыносимо, хуже Франклина с его навязчивым желанием подружиться. Но в данном случае стоило пойти на некоторый компромисс и неудобства. Ради эксперимента и науки, разумеется.

***  
В пятницу Уилл сидел в кресле напротив и рассказывал про Тёрнеров, отказываясь говорить о своем детстве, даже переадресовал вопрос о родителях Ганнибалу. От Уилла еле слышно пахло сандалом, мускусом и ветивером: после бритья он так и не заподозрил, что его лосьон подменили.

— Я сирота, мои родители погибли, когда я был ребенком. В шестнадцать лет меня усыновил и забрал из приюта дядя.

Ганнибал ничего не скрывал, — порой хватало всего лишь не договаривать! — и Уилл расслабился. Задавая вопросы по делу, о Тёрнерах, удалось вернуться к основному:

— Ваша семья была состоятельной? 

— Нет. Бедной. Отец чинил лодочные моторы и мотался вместе со мной от курортов Индийского залива до канадских Великих озер.

Значит, он правильно прочитал обстановку дома Уилла. Почти. Аскетизм оказался обусловлен не только финансовым неблагополучием, но и кочевой жизнью. Нужно быть налегке, чтобы в любое время иметь возможность сорваться с места. Постоянные переезды объясняли и отшельничество Уилла, и трудности с социализацией, вернее, нежелание социализироваться.

— Вечно новенький в школе, вечно чужой, — вслух проговорил Ганнибал.

Уилл грустно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вечно, — подтвердил он.

Лишенный безусловной материнской любви, лишенный домашнего уюта и тепла, он мог бы стать парией, но выбрал роль стороннего наблюдателя, не делая попыток вписаться в общество, которого бы так или иначе лишился при новом переезде. 

***  
Уилл не обратил внимания на изменившийся запах своего лосьона, заметит ли он другую фактуру? Ганнибал долго рассматривал рубашки Ральфа Лорена, так подходящего для загородного стиля, выбирая что-то близкое к гардеробу Уиллу, и в итоге купил целую дюжину — решив разобраться на месте, что можно безболезненно подменить. В понедельник, в сочельник, когда Уилл уехал в Квантико вести лекции, Ганнибал заменил три из них, а вместо особо раздражающей клетчатой ветоши подложил красно-розовую рубашку.

В следующую пятницу, когда взвинченный Уилл пришел в новой джинсовой рубашке, Ганнибал мысленно улыбнулся.

— Расскажите, почему вы злитесь?

Уилл не мог усидеть на месте и мерил шагами кабинет Ганнибала. Дети убивали своих братьев и сестер, отцов и матерей. Где-то там происходила рождественская история совсем не со сказочным концом.

— Я знаю, что найду. И знаю, что не смогу помочь им. Не смогу вернуть им то, от чего они отказались.

— Семью.

Уилл не имел семьи. Он признался, что концепция семьи ему незнакома, что он далек от этого понятия. И в то же время он подбирал брошенных собак. Он взял совместную с Ганнибалом опеку над Абигейл. Он был готов завести семью — но не перестать себя обманывать. И пусть пока Уилл не замечал очевидного — как покупал подарок Абигейл, как спешил к Ганнибалу рассказать о работе, о том, что бередит разум: того, что он уже выбрал себе близких людей, выбрал свою семью, — Ганнибал мог бы подождать.

И заодно обновить кухонную утварь. Кастрюли и ножи давно следовало бы отправить на переплавку. О разнородной посуде, купленной на автозаправке и в Волмарте, и говорить было нечего. Ганнибал едва сдержался, чтобы не заказать дамасский хлопок и фарфор у Тиффани, но в итоге приобрел в «Кук Хауз» вещи попроще: кастрюли и сковородки Кристель, белоснежный фарфор Медард де Нобла, столовые приборы Роберта Велша. Чтобы добраться до дома Уилла, срочно отозванного в Фаетвилл, штат Северная Каролина, арестовывать потерянных мальчишек, Ганнибалу пришлось взять фургон Потрошителя: в бентли все покупки не помещались.

Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы вынести старую посуду и расставить новую. Ганнибал несколько раз спотыкался о дружелюбных собак и решил, что в следующий раз привезет им дизайнерские ошейники и обновит миски. Их было много, и они добавляли хаоса и беспорядка в интерьер.

Ганнибал едва успел управиться до возвращения Уилла: фургон разминулся на шоссе со старенькой вольво, но к счастью, Уилл после тяжелого рабочего дня ничего не заметил.

***  
— Я плохо сплю. Долго не могу заснуть. И мне кажется, что я вижу нереальное.

На терапию в очередной понедельник Уилл надел новые рубашку и брюки. От него пахло Клайвом Кристианом. Он, скорее похожий на героя картин Тициана, чем на федерального служащего, выглядел превосходно, несмотря на бледное измученное лицо и черные мешки под глазами. Конечно, если не смотреть на рассохшиеся ботинки с облезлыми носами. Они нарушали всю гармонию и невольно возвращали мысли Ганнибала из Венеции эпохи Возрождения в современную американскую безвкусицу. 

— Вы снова видели Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса?

— Нет, но я иногда смотрю на свою чашку или тарелку и не могу вспомнить, когда я ее купил и куда спрятал старую. 

Уилл поднял глаза, и Ганнибал прочел во взгляде одновременно обреченность и слабую надежду.

— Работая на Джека, вы подталкиваете себя к краю. Вам нужно взять передышку.

— Я не могу. Я спасаю людей.

— Спасая этих людей, вы наносите вред себе. Оно того стоит?

— Может быть…

Уилл закрыл лицо дрожащей ладонью. Ганнибал знал, что тот хочет спросить: может ли быть причина неврологической, а не психологической.

— Головные боли, бессонница… потеря адекватности восприятия — за этими симптомами стоят психологические причины, Уилл, старый добрый посттравматический синдром.

***  
Поездка во Флоренцию с заказом у Стефано Бемера нескольких пар обуви для Уилла, отдаленно схожих с его ботинками и туфлями, отняла у Ганнибала три недели. Все эти дни он наслаждался Италией и строил планы, как выманит Уилла из дома. А вернувшись в Балтимор, узнал, что Уилл попал в больницу.

— Я заехала обсудить Абигейл и увидела его на крыше, — рассказала Алана. — Он спал. К счастью, Уинстон смог своим лаем разбудить его, потому что я… от меня толку было мало. Я испугалась и просто стояла и смотрела, не зная, что делать.

— Как ты догадалась отправить его на МРТ?

— Он весь горел. И не мог вспомнить, как включить кофеварку. Не мог вспомнить даже, когда купил ее.

Конечно, он не мог этого вспомнить. Кофеварку перед отъездом заменил Ганнибал. И кофейные зерна. Потому что кофейный напиток Уилла по вкусу не отличался от растворимого.

— На МРТ я отправила его не из-за своего прозрения, Ганнибал. Он так расстроился, что я решила его подбодрить. Заодно хотела помочь тебе. Сразу отсечь сомнения.

— И сорвала джек-пот. Ты настоящий друг, Алана. И мне, и Уиллу.

Ганнибал улыбался, позволяя Алане видеть его таким: заботливым и хорошим человеком. Ей незачем было знать, что она испортила и какие чувства на самом деле Ганнибал испытывал по этому поводу.

— Собаки скучают по нему.

— Не только они.

В пустом доме Ганнибал оставил обувь и новое пальто в елочку и осмотрелся. В обстановке мало что поменялось. Просто некоторые вещи были теперь чуть лучшего качества. Уилл не заметил перемен в одежде, не обратил внимания на то, что появилось в его ванной. Только чашка и кофеварка его смутили и привели к ложному спасению: в корне своих проблем он теперь наверняка винил энцефалит, а не подавление своей сущности и не сотрудничество с Джеком. А значит, всю работу нужно начинать заново. Конечно, ради научного эксперимента.


End file.
